A Natural
by PCGirl
Summary: Set in 2005. John and Natalie go to AC and get back to their roots. Fluffy Jolie. One Shot. Complete.


Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC/Disney. I'm just borrowing them and will return them shortly.

A/N: Searching through old files this weekend I came across this. Cute. Fluffy. And I don't believe I ever posted this anywhere. I think it's set between the pit rescue and the truth about Cristian coming out. So I'm not sure how I decided 2 years before it happened on screen to give Jamie a little white lamb. Next chapter of Chasing Dreams is coming up soon. I promise-just thought this might be fun to post too. Until next time-PCGirl.

* * *

"Hey—you're back," smiled Natalie as John walked around the corner of the police station and stopped at her desk.

"Yeah," he said, taking a deep breath.

"Tough scene?"

"Oh yeah," he said, nodding his head a few times. "You hungry?"

"Yeah, I have the strangest craving right now."

"Really? What's it for?"

"Boardwalk Cheesesteak," she laughed.

"Mmmm," he said thinking about it. "And a side of vinegar fries?"

"Of course."

"You're on—grab your stuff—let me tell Bo I'm going for the evening and we'll go."

"To Atlantic City?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah—to AC."

* * *

"Did I ever tell you I worked as a Carney for a summer here on the Boardwalk?" asked Natalie as she pulled off a fluff of the pink cotton candy she held and folded into her mouth—watching John's eyebrow raise up in disbelief and then shook his head. "What? You don't believe me—do you?"

"I didn't say that."

"I did," she said as she thought for a moment. "I was sixteen and I needed some summer money—so six nights a week I would run the ring toss game—got pretty good at it by August—then I'd get these tough teenagers coming by and seeing a little girl get it—well they were much more willing to pay more than the regular buck or two to try and show me up to their girlfriends."

"I bet they were," he grinned—thinking how that's how she became so good at being a pool shark—she was a natural con.

"Johnny McBain," spoke an old voice in disbelief as they both looked a few booths up and saw George—a lifelong Carney now in his early 60's.

"George," he smiled as he walked up and shook the man's hand tightly—and got the same greeting back. "I didn't know you were still here—figured you'd gone down and retired in Florida by now."

"Nah—a few more years and I will," he said as he finally noticed Natalie standing next to John and his tired green eyes sparked a bit at seeing her face. "Natalie Balsom—it's been years," he said, leaning over the railing and giving her a hug. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah," said John as he put his arm around her waist. "She was just telling me how she did the ring toss game one summer."

"She was a natural—could sweet talk any guy out of a few extra bucks—made it look so simple I almost bought into it a few times."

"Well, I've traded the ring for the pool stick now," she smiled proudly.

John leaned in and whispered to George, "And she'll still sweet talk a guy out of a few extra bucks—I have bought into it a few times myself."

"That's my girl," he said as some customers came up to try their hand at popping the ballons—Natalie and John stepped out of the way and were between George's booth and the ring toss.

"Hey mister—want to win your lady a prize?" asked the pimple faced teenager that was running the ring toss.

"Nah," said John with a shake of his head—he knew as well as anyone that was from AC that these games were rigged and it was the tourists that raked in the big bucks—they were in a way, an underage casino—getting people to constantly give money—thinking maybe just this once they'd get the ring on the bottle or be able to pop the balloon—not knowing the bottlenecks weren't perfectly circle and the ends of the darts were slightly dull.

"Come on—she deserves to win something—you can't let her leave the Boardwalk without a prize."

Natalie looked at John and he could see the gleam in her eyes—the gleam that came with an offer at the pool table from an unsuspecting adversary. He pulled out his wallet and handed her a dollar.

He stood there and watched her size up the rings and noticed George had now joined him at the edge, "This kid is in for a shock."

"Tell me about it," laughed George as Natalie took what she considered a practice throw and the ring popped off of one bottle and then fell between the racks. The second ring did the same, but the third ring—it was like watching her sink the eight ball at the end of a match—perfect and she never broke a sweat.

John grinned as the kid's jaw dropped and Natalie pointed towards the small white lamb on the side wall. They said goodbye to George—promising to come see him again—and then walked off in silence, Natalie smiling the whole way. "Proud of yourself, aren't you?"

"I thought I only got that rush when I played pool," she said as she studied the little lamb.

"Yeah, well that guy never saw you coming either—believe me."

* * *

"What are you going to do with that thing anyways?" asked John as Natalie placed the lamb on top of her purse and Jacket in the hotel room they'd gotten for the night. After walking the Boardwalk they'd decided it was too late to drive back home so they'd just stay here and get up early in the morning.

"I'll give it to Jamie—she'll love it," she said with a shrug as she took the oversized t-shirt out of the bag she had and stripped down, then put the shirt on—it coming down midway down her thigh.

"You know you should be ashamed of yourself," said John as he walked over, wearing boxers and his black tank top still. He lifted the bottom of the shirt and his hands instantly went to sit on her small waist.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?"

"Because you took advantage of that poor guy—of course I'm not really surprised that you did you. You practically take advantage of me every time we're in bed together. You're a natural con, Natalie," he grinned before kissing her deeply.


End file.
